earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Smith
History (Submitted by Operator) Rob Smith: 1987 - 1998 For the first twelve years of his life, Maxence didn't do much. His father had left before he was born and his mother died in childbirth, leaving her albino son to be raised by one of his mother's co-workers, a stripper named "Juniper" - not her real name but the only one he had ever heard her referred to. As he preferred to be called 'Rob' over Maxence and Juniper respected that, Rob never saw a need to learn her real name... besides that, he usually just called her "mom". Due to Rob's very pale skin and light-sensitivity, he was mostly kept indoors at the motels or cheap apartments he and his surrogate mother would call home. Every two or three years, Rob and Juniper would go on a "road trip", which was actually Juniper ditching town to avoid creditors, and it would end with them settling in a new town. Rob didn't do much school, getting most of his education from the TV and whatever life lessons Juniper's co-workers would give the pasty white boy. Needless to say, Rob had a skewed view of life. While working at the Boom Boom Room in Star City, Juniper spotted Rob's father and she confronted him. Upon threat of violence from Juniper, Jeff Smith agreed to take the boy. Rob didn't like his dad or Jeff's pregnant wife. After a week, Rob decided it wasn't going to work out and ran away. After a few days on the street, he found his way to the Boom Boom Room, only to find that Juniper had skipped town. When Rob came back to his dad's house, he was deflated and angry. His dad didn't do much to counter that resentment, but his wife got through to Rob when she explained she had come from a troubled life as well. When Rob's father skipped out on his family again, Rob stuck around to be the "man of the house" and help Jessica with her baby. Rob Smith: 1998 - 2011 Rob liked being a big brother to his half-sister Jennika, though that's not to say they didn't have their moments of intense sibling rivalry, especially as Jenny got older. When his stepmother got sick, Rob decided to enlist in the army. He'd planned to send money home, but in an attempt to make funds last longer, he got embroiled in a gambling scheme right after boot camp. While awaiting his court martial, Rob and his cellmate Don Jones broke out of the military stockade and fled across country to Star City. Rob found his neighborhood ravaged by an earthquake upon his arrival, with his stepmother among the dead. Reuniting with his young sister, Jenny, Rob turned his stepmother's home into a hideout for earthquake orphans and delinquent runaways. Rob Smith: 2011 - 2012 A raid on the house broke Rob and his sister up as Rob managed to fight his way to the garage where he and Don took off on motorcycles. The two ended up in Central City where they fell in with the crew of the one and only Captain Cold. When their boss was arrested by the Flash, Rob and Don took off with the loot from past heists and returned to Star City to bust Jenny out of jail, only to find she'd already done so herself.Network Files: Rob Smith 1 Rob Smith: 2012 - 2013 Thinking that Jenny likely allied herself with some of the criminal gangs in Star City, Rob and Don went looking for her. Though they didn't end up finding her, they did end up falling in with the Purple Dragons for a while. The Dragons' leader, Hun, convinced the two nitwits to invest their cash in the gang in exchange for the promise of rank and prestige in the gang. Only Hun never intended to follow through with that promise and when Rob and Don got smart to his plan, the pair confronted him during a gang meeting. Hun gave the pair two options: "deal with it" or "do something about it". The pair decided to do something and challenged Hun to a fight for control of the gang. Hun accepted their challenge, even telling the two to attack him at the same time. When they did, Hun made short work of them and had his men drive the men to Jump City where Rob and Don were left naked and penniless. It took them several months to earn enough cash to get the resources and work up the courage to go back to Star City to seek vengeance, however as they were rolling into town on their bikes, the sky turned red and the cackles of a thousand demons haunted the wind, prompting the two to turn around and open the throttle in the opposite direction. Rob Smith: 2013 - 2015 Rob and Don ended up in a bar near Keystone City, working as errand boys and handymen. But when they heard their old friend Snart was out of prison and looking for them, they got back on their bikes and drove to Gotham to join up with the Sons of Batman after having befriended a few over their many hours of motorcycling across the country. Rob Smith: 2015 - 2016 As prospect, Rob and Don became tired of always being made to do all the hard work and undesirable tasks. The two convinced each other they deserved more and were easy targets for Mutant to persuade into joining his efforts to overthrow Jean-Paul Valley and install Joseph Blackfire. Shortly after Blackfire allied himself with CRIME, Rob and Don were told by a masked Foot Clan ninja to get out of Gotham before the "reckoning", but Rob and Don didn't heed the warning until after Valley took Blackfire's head. With Mutant skipping town and leaving Rob and Don to take the fall, the pair decided it was the best time to get as far away from Gotham as they could. Somewhere between Gotham and Midway, Rob realized that the foot ninja who had given them a warning was his little sister Jenny. Without a better idea, Rob and Don decided to go back to Star City and join the Foot. Rocksteady: 2016 - Present With concerns Hun would recognize them, Rob and Don rebranded themselves with music themed names and eye-catching disguises. They had plans to start their own gang when they heard of the Foot offering some cash incentive for some volunteers for an experimental procedure. The pair eagerly signed up, despite more warnings from Jenny. Upon completion of the procedure, Rob was gone and in his place was the mutant rhinoceros powerhouse known as Rocksteady. Swearing loyalty to Shredder, this two-bit thug is now a two-horned behemoth.Network Files: Rob Smith 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Vibe) I hear this guy goes by "Rocksteady" and he's been mutated into a large rhino? What on Earth is going on in Star City? Why on Earth would you call a giant rhino who used to be some albino two-bit thug after the musical precursor to reggae? That doesn't make any sense! Come on, Operator, you need to get a handle on your villain branding! * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) "Juniper" is Rocksteady's trusty and reliable sledgehammer. Much like how Bebop will call his chainsaw his "shell-slicer", Rocksteady will call Juniper his "shell-smasher". Though it may look like a typical sledgehammer, its head is made from an extremely dense Utrom metallic alloy. Threat Assessment Resources * "Mutahuman" Physiology: Rocksteady was one of several metahumans who were involved in a very dangerous experimental procedure in which mutagen was injected into his bloodstream. The procedure proved to be fatal for most subjects, but for Rocksteady and his buddy Bebop, the risky experiment was a success. Upon combining with Bebop's dormant meta-gene, the mutagen exposure transformed Rocksteady into a mass of muscle with the appearance of a humanoid white rhinoceros. ** Charge: Rocksteady is able to charge in a linear direction, combining both his incredible speed, durability, and strength to disastrous effect. Rocksteady has been known to break through cement walls easily using this technique and can even overturn a tank. Rocksteady's horns cause this attack to become even more dangerous as his keratin horns are reinforced and each of them come to a razor sharp point. ** Enhanced Durability: Rocksteady's thick skin is incredibly resistant to attacks, essentially like a built-in armor. He's nearly bulletproof. ** Enhanced Endurance: Rocksteady can endure great physical stresses. He can go days without sleeping and can survive on a fraction of the water a being of his size would normally require. Granted, just because he can doesn't mean he enjoys it. In fact, word is he's prone to drinking gallons of booze and then passing out after every successful job. ** Enhanced Healing: The mutagenic qualities in Rocksteady's blood allows him to easily recover from most injuries caused by violence. ** Enhanced Hearing: Rocksteady has a sharp sense of hearing, greatly more acute than a humans. His hearing is less sharp than Bebop's. ** Enhanced Smell: Rocksteady has the ability to detect trace scents in the air and can even track by smell; but as Bebop's sense of smell is more potent, he usually leaves the sniffing to his best friend. ** Enhanced Speed: Bebop is able to move at great speed, though it may take him some time to get up to full speed and his cornering could use some work. Once up to speed, Rocksteady can run at speeds around 60 miles per hour (97 kph). He can retain this speed for hours if he doesn't need to take any sharp turns and has room to slow down. ** Enhanced Strength: Rocksteady is a beast in terms of strength. His strength is measured as Class VII meaning he can lift over 50 tons (43,000 kilograms), or the weight of ten empty shipping containers. * Criminal Skills: Rocksteady is a career criminal. He and his regular partner in crime, Bebop, have earned quite the reputation in several cities. ** Brawling: Rocksteady is an idiot savant when it comes to fighting.He's a natural grappler and boxer. Best to avoid getting too close. ** Firearms: Though he prefers to get his hands bloody, Rocksteady is comfortable in the use of guns. He seems to prefer machine guns and assault rifles, likely due to some past military experience. ** Motorcycling: Bebop made a custom chopper which Rocksteady rides. He calls his bike the "Oxpecker". Rocksteady is a capable biker. Weaknesses * Lack of Intelligence: Rocksteady is an idiot. The easiest way to beat him is to outsmart him. * Charge: While charging, Rocksteady can't stop or turn easily. * Poor Vision: His eyesight is also not the best as he often neglects wearing his prescription goggles. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Strategy: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average Trivia and Notes Trivia * Rocksteady has a Threat Assessment ranking of 75, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * He's a composite character of Rob from The Dark Knight Returns and Rocksteady. * Rocksteady's date of birth is a nod to his first appearance: the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. * His alias Ivan Steranko is a nod to 2012 animated series. * Rocksteady's headgear, name Maxence, and his weapon of choice are nods to IDW TMNT comics. The yellow shirt might be a nod to his appearance in the 1987 animated series. * Rocksteady's family has nods to many characters from the comics: ** "Slow Go" Smith was a bounty hunter who became friends with Jonah Hex after saving him from a lynching. ** Buddy Smith was the sidekick of Uncle Sam. ** Steven Smith was a member of the Gotham City Police Department. ** Jeffrey Smith was one of Rip Hunter's Time Masters. ** Samuel Smith was a character in Wildcats. ** Chris Smith is Peacemaker. Christopher exists in Earth-27. ** Jennika Smith is a Foo Ninja. ** Giselle Smith is a member of Legion of Superheros. Links and References * Appearances of Rob Smith * Character Gallery: Rob Smith Category:Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Metahuman Category:Animal Category:Mutahuman Category:Hybrid Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Purple Dragons Members Category:The Rogues Members Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:CRIME Members Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Star Citian Category:Composite Character Category:White Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Driving Category:Smith Family Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat